


please don't go, princess

by oakforestlove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakforestlove/pseuds/oakforestlove
Summary: Clarke almost dies. Bellamy loses his shit. The delinquents try to save her.





	please don't go, princess

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2 am yesterday after spending my whole night crying over bellarke videos. It is DEFINITELY not my best work and may even be a bit dramtic but it was late and I was feeling angsty. Now I just want it out in the universe somewhere. 
> 
> Laugh, cry, smile?
> 
> Punch a wall? Nah. I don't think it's that type of story.

_The dust settles._

The delinquents all stood in disbelief.

"I can't believe it." Raven broke the silence, a hint of astonishment in her voice. Bellamy, Emori, and Harper joined, gathering from the trees as Clarke pushed herself up from the ground, feeling a little more woozy then she would like to admit. Night fall would come soon. They should be heading back to camp.

"Holy shit, we actually fucking did it." Murphy awed, a slight chuckle escaping from his mouth. If Murphy is shocked, you know there was no chance in hell they ever thought they could've won this fight. But they did. Somehow they survived. Raven slugged an arm around her once enemy’s shoulder, "Would you look at that? The cockroach makes it out alive once again."

Laughs erupted as he pushed her off with a shrug, playfully rolling his eyes. This is the first time in a long time they all felt free. Like they finally had nothing to worry about. Bellamy smiled as he watched the group fall into their usual childish antics, his eyes searched to meet Clarke’s. Somehow, he always looked to her to see if she was smiling too. Only this time he found something other than the glints of light he was so used to admiring.

"Guys-"

The focus of the group shifted to Clarke’s faint voice as she fell to the ground. Bellamy felt his surroundings dwindle away, everything became a blur as he ran to catch her, “Clarke!” He tried to shake her into consciousness.

_No change._

“Shit.” Octavia ran her fingers through her hair, trying to grasp the situation at hand.

Bellamy pushed the hair away from his once creamy skinned girl’s face, "Clarke..." Her name fell from his lips, faint and soft, like a whisper. Pleading for her to open those crystal blue eyes of hers.

_No response_.

Bellamy's mind began to race with the possibilities of how this could unfold. "Don’t just stand there!” He yelled around to their friends who circled them.

Echo reached out from the frozen group of friends, “Bellamy-”

“No, stop! Just- someone do something. Now!” Echo jumped back from his aggressive stance. The pair had recently broken up, but that didn’t mean she didn’t care about him. Things changed when they got back to the ground, reality set in, neither of them could hide who they really were. They began to disagree on _a lot_ of things, arguments formed, and well- let’s just say, there was a reason they didn’t get along in the first place. And Echo wasn’t blind. She always had her suspicions of his feelings for Clarke and seeing his current state right now just further confirms it. Bellamy’s always loved Clarke.

The group frantically tried to pull themselves out of the shock, confusion and worry spread across their faces.

"Clarke? Can you hear me? What happened? Where is the pain?" Raven frantically asked. This wasn't how her brain worked. She fixed things, hacked programs. She wasn't a doctor. Clarke was the one who took care of them, their injuries. She was their doctor.

"Someone check for bleeding!" Miller anxiously suggested as he knelt down beside Bellamy.

“Right.” Raven nodded. She and Harper tried to find the source of bleeding on Clarke but they could barely make out a scratch with Bellamy holding her so tightly. The two girls exchanged a knowing glance, deciphering how they could possibly get him to let go of her without setting him off. “Bellamy…” Raven gently pressed a hand to his shoulder.

“No!” He snapped back, cradling Clarke’s weightless body, “I can’t. She has to be okay Raven. She has to be.” Raven sighed, knowing there was no way her or Harper were getting through to him like this. She was ready to turn to violence to get him to back the hell off when she thought of who could actually get through to him. Of course.

The young Blake hadn't been able to get her body to move an inch. They couldn't lose Clarke. “Octavia…” Her trance broke as she looked to Raven, her face pleading for Octavia to do something. She looked to her distraught big brother. _He_ couldn't lose Clarke. "Fuck." She ran over beside him, "Bell, you gotta lay her down for a minute okay?”

Bellamy's eyes were zoned in on Clarke, his grip on her tightening if someone tried to pull him away from her. He needed to be there… for when she wakes up. She had to wake up. Please wake up.

Octavia looked to Raven, her voice stuttering, she never knew what to say anymore.

"Bellamy... we need to find out what’s wrong. They're trying to help her." Monty stated, as the voice of reason he needed right now. Bellamy just couldn't seem to let her go. To lose control of the situation, but she needed help, she was getting cold.

“Come on, Bell…” Octavia wagered with him, her voice soft like their mother’s, he nodded. Emori yanked her jacket off as he gently laid Clarke down. "Here put this under her head." She tossed it to Miller as Bellamy lifted Clarke's head.

Raven and Harper frantically searched Clarke’s body for any signs of bleeding, ripping her shirt open, checking for any blood seeping through the legs of her pants. Nothing on the front. They flipped her body and halted at the sight of her ribcage. Raven further tore the fabric to reveal more of the wound. Exposing the deep gash of flesh and the surrounding purple bruises that spread around it. There was a lot of blood. So much blood. Harper gasped at the sight of it, not knowing what to do, where to begin. They were in the middle of a battlefield. No one was to be seen, not Abby, not Kane, it was just them. They set up camp miles away, it would take a day to get there and they didn't have much time. Raven was losing her cool quickly, trying to pull any sort of medical knowledge she had lodged somewhere in her subconscious. She had been around Abby and Clarke a good amount when they were treating people. There’s no way she didn’t pick up anything. After racking her brain, she groaned, throwing her hands in the air, "I don't know, I can't- I can't."

The friends watched, clueless to what they should do. Usually, Bellamy was the one to calm everyone down from their high strung breakdowns. He made everyone believe in themselves again and that’s when Clarke focused everyone back on the plan at hand. That’s just how it’s always been. And now they were both lost. Clarke was almost gone and Bellamy was on his knees, probably not even aware of what was happening around him.

"Ugh! This is such bullshit!" Raven threw her hands to the ground, "I can't do it. I can't help! I don't know how-"

"Raven just take a breath!" Murphy yelled, halting her from the rapid fire tangent, "You have an IQ of like 140..." He paused before giving her a stern look of reassurance, "You can do this." Raven met his eyes before taking a deep breath, slowly piecing herself back together. She closed her eyes and focused. She could do this.

There's too much bleeding for it to be something that only sliced superficially through her side. They needed to get rid of this blood, it was never ending, but all she needed to do is find the specific spot of injury. Now what can she do to clean up some of this bleeding? Her thoughts were running through her head when it hit her. She smiled... gauze. She began drilling off orders, "You’re right.” Raven laughed, “We're not idiots! Someone get all of the first aid kits we packed!"

Bellamy snapped out of his distraught presence, beginning to stand when Octavia stopped him, "I got it." He nodded, shaken, looking back to Clarke’s unconscious body. Octavia and Monty ran to the rover they parked two miles back, grabbing anything their hands could carry. 

*******

"It's not much, but it's something." Monty assured.

"We did find a ton of gauze, so maybe that can hold her off until we get back to camp?" Octavia suggested.

"You read my mind." Raven smiled. This has to work. It has to. Losing Clarke would leave a void that none of them could fill, and Bellamy... well Bellamy wouldn’t survive it. Not again.

"It's the best shot we got." Clarke eyes shot back open as Raven and Harper began packing the wound. She screamed in anguish.

Bellamy's eyes flicked on, like they finally had some life back in them. "Stop, stop! You're hurting her!" He yelled, pushing them back.

"Bell they have to find the source of the bleeding or she'll bleed out." Octavia tried pulling him back, filled with worry not only for Clarke but for her brother. She hasn't always been there for him. She can admit that. And when she wasn’t- Clarke was. Clarke gave him the forgiveness he needed at times when all he could think of himself as was a monster. She was his support system, his center, all this time. And it was no secret that Bellamy loved her. She knew it. Everyone knew it.

Bellamy stared down at Clarke. Her eyes were beginning to roll back again. His mind was overcome with memories of her, all of them, all at once. He tried to shake himself out of his thoughts. He couldn’t lose her again. He ran his hand through his short curls, approaching his breaking point when one memory centered him.

_Use your head._ He could hear Clarke saying it to him.

_You've got such a big heart Bellamy_. Tears welled in his eyes. _But the only way to make sure we survive is if you use this too._

He's got her for that.

Bellamy grasped onto any sense he had left in him, pushing aside the wave of emotions, gesturing Raven and Harper to continue pressing the wound. He wearily watched as they gently but quickly wipe the blood away. Clarke stirred as they pressed on her side, wincing at times. Bellamy squeezed her hand, thanking whatever god that now she was at least grabbing back.

"That's it! I found it! It's a small bullet hole, but it's there." Raven smiled triumphantly.

"Shit, who knew that much blood could come from that small of a hole." Murphy glanced with a look of disgust, making Emori give a jab to his side, "Ouch..." He reluctantly grabbed his arm. Emori glared back as he raised his eyebrows in reply, "What? It's the truth."

"For once I actually agree with him." Monty added, suddenly looking queasy. Miller grabbed Monty as he stumbled back, "Alright, just sit right here."

"Okay..." Raven checked the backside of her ribcage, "shit."

"What? What is it?" Bellamy asked.

"There's no exit wound." Raven put a hand to her head, not realizing how covered her hands were in blood, "We have to get her back to camp, to Abby and Jackson, they need to get this bullet out."

"We already said she won't make it back to camp Raven!" Bellamy shouted, his voice beginning to falter again.

"Well we have to. If we stay, she dies whether it's from bleeding out or a vapid infection from this shit dirthole. We don't even know what's on this bullet!" Bellamy felt his breathing go ragged again. _If we stay, she dies._ It was all too much.

_Use your head._ Clarke’s voice broke him out of spiraling again.

He needed to stay focused.

"Bellamy we'll stuff the wound with gauze and take her back in the rover.” Harper softly spoke, “it's the only way.”

Bellamy looked up to Octavia, who nodded back assuringly, "Alright, hurry, let's go." He nodded at the group, wiping his hand across his nose, trying to push away the sniffle.

The group shuffled around, gathering their things as Raven and Harper gently filled Clarke's wound with as much gauze as possible. As soon as it met Raven's standards, she gave everyone the green light to move Clarke. Miller stood at her legs, Murphy at her waist, and Bellamy at her back and head. They simultaneously lifted her, trying to be as steady as possible, not adding anymore pain. She winced, and Bellamy looked over her with worry. "We're almost there Clarke. Just hold on." He whispered to her.

They finally reached the rover and laid her across the back, her head resting on Bellamy's lap. Murphy grasped Emori’s hand as he watched Bellamy crumble. He doesn't know what he would have done if it was the girl he loves.

_Not Clarke. Please not Clarke._

**Author's Note:**

> They'll definitely be at least one more chapter-- hope you enjoyed this scrap :)


End file.
